1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle battery disabling apparatus and more particularly pertains to disconnecting a battery of a vehicle upon the discretion of a user or in the event of a collision with a vehicle battery disabling apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle battery disabling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle battery disabling devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of disabling the battery of a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 299,822 to Constable et al. discloses a battery disconnect switch. U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,617 to Burnett discloses an automatic disconnect for a vehicular battery. U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,713 to Matsuda discloses an anti-skid brake control system with fail-safe system responsive to abnormal power supply. U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,877 to Betton et al. discloses a battery protection system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,990 to Busquets discloses an integral automatic system for protection and rescue of occupants in crashed automobiles.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a vehicle battery disabling apparatus that allows a battery of a vehicle to be disconnected in the event of a collision or at the discretion of a user.
In this respect, the vehicle battery disabling apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of disconnecting a battery of a vehicle upon the discretion of a user or in the event of a collision.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved vehicle battery disabling apparatus which can be used for disconnecting a battery of a vehicle upon the discretion of a user or in the event of a collision. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.